Tre buone ragioni
by Ardespuffy
Summary: Se t’importunerò ancora viaggerò per tre volte da Konoha a Suna facendo la verticale e cantando la ballata del marinaio! Prometto!” E Rock Lee mantiene sempre le sue promesse. [GaaLee]


**Title:** Tre buone ragioni

**Author:** Ardespuffy, me medesima!

**Pairing:** GaaraxLee, o viceversa se preferite

**Rating:** stavolta faccio la brava… adatta a tutti!

**Timeline:** da qualche parte tra l'esame dei chunin e la fine della prima serie

**N.d.A:** è la prima fic su Naruto che riesco a completare… ne ho un'altra in costruzione, ma sarà un plot ben più lungo! In ogni caso, per favore, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! .

"Dammi solo tre buone ragioni per cui non potremmo stare insieme, e giuro che sparirò dalla tua vista. Se t'importunerò ancora viaggerò per tre volte da Konoha a Suna facendo la verticale e cantando la ballata del marinaio! Prometto!"

La voce di Lee risuona entusiasta, ma il tono di Gaara è del tutto piatto. Come sempre.

"Bene" annuncia lapidario il maestro della sabbia. "Prima ragione: tu non mi piaci."

Oh, questo potrebbe essere un brutto colpo. Lo sarebbe per chiunque, eccetto che per lui. Rock Lee è l'esperto ufficiale in rifiuti.

"Poco male" commenta difatti, senza perdere il tipico brio. "A volte ci vuole del tempo per riuscire simpatici. Posso averti fatto una brutta impressione la prima volta, e forse anche la seconda, e magari, chi lo sa, anche la terza; ma io sono un tipo perseverante, e stai pur certo che alla fine mi farò piacere da te, Gaara-san!"

Se avesse un paio di sopracciglia – _**tieniti questa delle sopracciglia per dopo, Gaara-kun, è un buon punto**_ – questo sarebbe proprio il momento di inarcarle in una posa scettica. Ma Temari lo ritiene troppo androgino per avere peli in _qualsivoglia_ parte del corpo. E non sa quanto ha ragione.

Si riconcentra: "Tu continui a non farmi una buona impressione, Lee" obietta, e non scherza mica. Sabaku no Gaara non scherza _**mai**_.

Ottiene un angelico sorriso: "Un motivo in più per continuare a provare, non trovi?"

Visibilmente seccato: "No."

La bestia verde gioca la carta del broncio. Forse non lo farebbe, se sapesse che Gaara lo trova inquietante: "Andiiiiiamo, Gaara-san! Deve pur esserci qualcosa che ti piace di me!" frigna, ben lungi dall'abbandonare le sue ferme ed irritanti convinzioni.

La conversazione sta diventando monotona: "No."

Lee s'impensierisce. "Non può essere" obietta, in tono improvvisamente – e sorprendentemente - logico. Gaara _ha paura_. "Se proprio non ti piaccio, deve almeno piacerti il fatto che io non ti piaccia!" prosegue il maestro di taijutsu, puntando l'indice nella sua posa da professore. "E se invece non ti piace il fatto che non ti piaccio, allora vuol dire che ti piaccio abbastanza da non farti piacere il fatto che non ti piaccio! Quindi, in qualunque modo tu la metta, Gaara-kun, troverai necessariamente qualcosa di me che ti piace!" conclude trionfante.

Gaara pensa che vomiterà l'anima se le sue orecchie sentiranno ancora la parola "piace". Deglutisce mentre le guance riprendono il loro colore (l'eufemismo del secolo): "Tu sei pazzo."

_**Detto da te suona proprio comico, Gaara-kun!**_

_Chiudi il becco, obeso d'un tasso! _

Il sorriso sul volto di Lee sembra ingigantirsi: "Lo vedi, non riesci più a ribattere! Quindi questa ragione non è valida! E ora passiamo alla seconda" incalza, apparentemente ansioso di smontare ad una ad una tutte le affermazioni del rosso.

Gaara sta per domandarsi perché si è alzato dal letto, quella mattina, ma poi ricorda. Lui a letto _non c'è andato_. "Seconda ragione: tu sei un ragazzo!" sentenzia, palesemente sicuro di sé. Stavolta il moscerino verde non può batterlo. E' sicuro di aver sentito sua sorella dire qualcosa sul fatto che due persone dello stesso sesso non sono fatte per stare insieme. All'epoca si era chiesto perché la predica – perché di predica trattatasi – fosse rivolta a suo fratello; ma quando l'aveva beccato a fare strane cose in strane posizioni dietro la tenda della doccia con un tizio che si era nascosto dietro gli occhiali da sole per la vergogna, si era ad un tratto fatto un'idea. E anche qualche spicciolo, dato che Kankuro lo aveva pagato perché tenesse il segreto con Temari.

Ma Rock Lee sta sorridendo. E Gaara detesta quando sorride in quel modo.

"Nell'antica Grecia, Gaara-kun, l'amore omosessuale era celebrato come la più alta forma d'affezione!" cinguetta orgoglioso il professore verde. "E in molte altre civiltà si ritiene che l'unica, autentica passione sia quella che s'instaura tra due persone dello stesso sesso, per il richiamo cromosomico che intercorre tra di loro! Allora, pensi ancora che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nell'essere gay, Gaa-chan?" istiga, chiaramente compiaciuto del proprio eloquio.

Gaara è perplesso. Si chiede dove sia la Grecia, e cosa significhi quella strana e corta parola che Lee ha appena pronunciato. Richiama alla mente la sfuriata numero due, quella che Temari fece quando, grazie a una soffiata _anonima_, irruppe in un certo bagno per trovarvi un certo fratello con un certo tizio dagli occhiali dietro una certa tenda della doccia. Si concede un attimo per rimirare con gli occhi della mente il sacchetti di ryo che ricevette in quell'occasione, immagazzinando un'informazione che gli sarebbe tornata utile in futuro: fare la spia paga. Letteralmente.

_**Focalizza, Gaara-kun. **_No, Temari non ha mai parlato della Grecia. Ma di qualunque cosa si tratti, non c'è dubbio che sia una di quella stranezze ragazzo-ragazzo che non vanno fatte, quindi non è detta l'ultima parola.

Riprende coraggio: "Tu sei un ragazzo, ed io sono un ragazzo" rimarca, incapace di spiegare la cosa più chiaramente.

Lo sguardo di Lee diventa più indulgente: "Questo lo vedo anch'io, Gaara-kun. Ma ti ho già spiegato che non è un problema. Se tu mi piaci ed io piaccio a te, allora cosa c'è di male?"

Il lampo di un appiglio: "Ma tu _**non**_ mi piaci!"

Ghigno serafico: "Vogliamo tornare su questo punto…?"

_**Oh, no**_. Assolutamente no.

Inghiottisce a accusa il colpo, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una possibile via di fuga. Si chiede quante probabilità ha di raggiungere la sua giara prima del ninja più veloce del Paese, per poi sbarazzarsi della sua fastidiosa presenza nel modo più semplice che conosce.

Dalla rapidità con cui Lee intercetta il suo sguardo, poche.

Sospira e si prepara alla terza ragione. Il suo asso nella manica: "D'accordo. Terza ragione: hai delle orribile sopracciglia" afferma sicuro. Sa che non c'è la minima possibilità che il loto di Konoha possa ribattere a questo.

Oh-oh. Oh-cavoli-oh.

_Perchè diavolo sta ghignando, adesso?? _

"Sapevo che l'avresti detto, e ho proprio qui la soluzione!" trilla allegramente Lee, voltandosi per frugare nella sua borsa da viaggio ed estrarre qualcosa…

Gaara si acciglierebbe, se solo potesse. Questa storia delle sopracciglia inizia a dargli sui nervi. _**Ricordarsi di chiederne a Temari un paio**_, annota Shukaku.

Il genin dal caschetto sfodera un sorriso abbagliante mentre regge con fierezza un tubetto di plastica: "Strisce depilatorie!!! Tenten-chan dice che fanno miracoli! Oh, naturalmente non è lei ad usarle: le ha prese in prestito da Ino-chan, che a sua volta le ha avute da Sakura-san, che le ha avute da Kakashi-sensei! Sai, per quel suo problemino cutaneo… perché credi che porti sempre la maschera?? Naturalmente Gai-sensei mi ha raccomandato di non dirlo in giro, e io non lo faccio, perché sul serio, tecnicamente, io non lo sto dicendo in giro, giusto? Non lo sto neanche dicendo a te, quindi, davvero cosa importa? Quel che importa è che bastano poche gocce di questa crema per assottigliarmi le sopracciglia, così tu non potrai più lamentarti! E anche la terza ragione è andata, Gaara-kun! Ora possiamo stare insieme!" conclude con un ululato che risuona per le strade della città con una potenza imbarazzante.

E in quella fa per gettarsi tra le braccia del suo amato, ma non è poi così veloce. O forse è Gaara a non essere poi così lento.

Mentre lo shinobi della Foglia finisce a faccia in già sul pavimento, Gaara riflette, turbato. Non per la maschera di Kakashi, anche se – deve ammetterlo – una minuscola parte di lui trova la cosa interessante. Più che altro perché i suoi fratelli pagherebbero una bella cifretta per uno scoop del genere.

Non per la maschera, dunque. Il punto è che anche la sua ultima ragione è sfumata, e ora non sa più cosa addurre.

Urge sperimentare.

Prima che Lee possa ritentare un assalto, Gaara prende a snocciolare in tutta fretta: "Hai anche un brutto taglio di capelli!"

"Per quelli basta un paio di forbici, Gaa-chan!"

"Porti sempre quell'orribile tuta fosforescente."

"Non è fosforescente, temo. Ho fatto degli esperimenti."

"E' ugualmente brutta."

"Ma per te potrei anche toglierla, Gaara-kun! Lo farei volentieri!"

_**Oh, questa poi**_. Se fosse fisicamente capace di arrossire, questo sarebbe il momento adatto: "E-E sei iperattivo."

"E' IL POTERE DELLA GIOVINEZZA, Gaara-kun!!! Se tu volessi potrei insegnarti come svilupparlo…"

"Parli troppo."

"Oh, ehm… scusami tanto! Continua pure."

"E' questa la ragione. Parli troppo."

"Ma è perché ho tante cose da dirti, Gaara-chan! La comunicazione è importante in un rapporto!"

"Hai i denti troppo bianchi. E' fastidioso."

"Bè, so che esistono delle strisce sbiancanti... esisteranno anche delle strisce scurenti!"

"Non riesci a stare fermo. Neanche quando parli. E' snervante."

"Prometto che cercherò di controllare il vigore del mio spirito giovanile, se questo ti fa piacere!"

"Sei ossessionato dal tuo maestro. Ne parli come se fosse un dio."

Quegli odiati denti si aprono in un ghigno compiaciuto: "Geloso, Gaara-chan? Tranquillo, Gai-sensei è come un padre per me! Tu sei l'unico che conti come ragazzo."

Il maestro di sabbia non molla: "Sei pomposo e saccente. E irritante."

"Scusa tanto, Gaara-san, ma è la mia sete di conoscenza che mi porta a imparare le cose! All'accademia ci hanno insegnato che un buon ninja non tralascia la cultura, e Gai-sensei non fa che ripetere…"

"Lo stai facendo di nuovo!"

"Cosa?"

"Gai-sensei di qua, Gai-sensei di là…"

"Mi dispiace tanto, Gaara-chan, ma lui è importante per me, e…"

"Non fai che chiedere scusa! E' insopportabile!!! E smettila di chiamarmi con nomi da ragazza! CHIUDI IL BECCO E BASTA!"

Ecco fatto. Pouf. Se avesse saputo che bastava così poco, avrebbe giocato quella carta molto prima.

Lee ammutolisce, chinando lo sguardo. Per la prima volta da quando l'uragano verde si è materializzato nella stanza, l'unico suono percepibile è un rassicurante silenzio. Gaara lo benedice mentalmente, mentre con gli occhi percorre la figura del ragazzo lì davanti.

E' atterrito.

Arriccia le labbra, mentre realizza che lo spettacolo non gli piace.

_**E adesso che ti prende? Non era quello che volevi? **_

_Io… volevo solo farlo stare zitto. _

_**Tu volevi ucciderlo!**_

_Ma non l'ho fatto!_

_**Solo perché non potevi!**_

_Questo non ha importanza!_

_**Altroché se ne ha, piccola checca astiosa e repressa!**_

_Io non sono affatto una… come diavolo mi hai chiamato??!_

"Gaara…"

Di nuovo alla realtà.

Lee fissa il pavimento: "Sappi solo che non volevo… disturbarti. Ero venuto solo per... sai… parlare. Ma hai ragione tu, parlo proprio troppo" commenta, con un sorrisino un po' amaro ad increspargli le labbra.

_**Merda, amico. Ci stiamo sentendo in colpa, non è così? **_

_Non ti ci mettere anche tu._

Resta in silenzio, mentre il ninja in tuta si china a raccogliere la borsa e gli concede un mezzo sorriso: "Sarà meglio che vada, adesso. Ga-i miei compagni mi staranno aspettando" si corregge precipitosamente.

Ancora zitto, ancora fermo.

_**Non sarebbe male dire qualcosa adesso, sai? **_

_Chiudi il becco, obeso d'un tasso! _

Lee si sistema la borsa sulle spalle e supera l'altro ragazzo, bofonchiando qualche parola di saluto non meglio precisata, mentre si appresta a passare la soglia.

_**Ora o mai più, stupida checca! **_

"… Lee…"

Gaara sospira. Un vero sospiro, emissione di fiato e tutto il resto.

Lentamente si volta, gli occhi di nuovo in contatto con quelli grandi e tondi del loto verde.

"L'unica ragione per cui non posso stare con te è perché io non posso stare con nessuno."

Un breve silenzio, sempre troppo sporadico con Radio Lee nei paraggi: "Che vuoi dire?"

La testa rossa sembra quasi cadere, sostenuta appena dal collo magro, mentre gli orbi acquamarina si perdono nei disegni geometrici del pavimento.

"Perché io non posso amare."

Silenzio. Interi secondi di silenzio. Aveva quasi perso l'abitudine, ed ora ecco che tutto quel silenzio ritorna, ed è… opprimente.

_**Dì qualcosa, stupido moscerino! **_

Ma non è tempo di parlare. Se persino uno come Lee riesce ad accorgersene, anche Shukaku dovrà farsene una ragione.

Gaara avverte il tocco estraneo, eppure piacevole, oltre il bordo del mento. Due dita callose lo spingono gentilmente a rialzare il capo, fino ad immergersi nuovamente in quei pozzi senza fondo che sono gli occhi della bestia verde.

Lee sta sorridendo, solo una lieve curva delle labbra, stavolta. Gli piace quel sorriso, considera il principe della sabbia. E' quasi… caldo.

"Ma io posso insegnare."

Poche parole in linea, e valgono più di un intero discorso.

Restano a guardarsi, guardarsi e basta, per un tempo che è impossibile calcolare. Persino il demone tasso tace ed osserva, troppo coinvolto - suo malgrado – per voler interferire.

Alla fine, solo alla fine, Gaara muove la testa in un lieve cenno d'assenso.

E Lee sorride tra sé, pensando alla ballata del marinaio che oggi nessuno gli sentirà cantare.


End file.
